Storm, Haunting Song
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur des couples qui ont existé ou pas à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier en général. Il y aura du drame, de l'humour, de la passion, du romantisme et plein de trucs comme ça. J'accepte les suggestions, mais je ne promets rien. Le 1er OS est un Pansy/Draco/Hermione : les contes de fées n'existent pas, à Poudlard.


_Hello tout le monde !_

_Comme c'est indiqué dans le résumé, voilà ma nouvelle ponte : un recueil d'Os traitant de l'amour avec un grand A. Il y aura surement tous les styles, tous les ratings, et pas mal de couples avec OC ou pas. Comme chacun le sait l'univers et les persos appartiennent à JKR et pas à moi, sinon je serais pas là mais à Puerto Rico, en train de siroter un petit cocktail concocté spécialement pour moi par un barman sexy. Bref, je m'égare. _

_Ce premier OS est un Pansy/Draco/Hermione. C'est un K+. Et c'est tout. Ha oui, les trois différentes parties sont écrites de trois façons différentes, et c'est voulu, donc pas de panique, avalez simplement tout ça sans vous poser de questions :). Bien sûr les critiques et surtout les compliments sont appreciés par l'auteur :) ainsi que les suggestions de couple, ça peut toujours aider (pas de yaoi, y a déjà bien assez de drarry sur ce site pour étancher vos soifs)._

_Je crois bien que j'ai fini. Ha si, encore un truc. Comme c'est un recueil d'OS, l'histoire ne se suit pas, du coup je vais poster un peu quand ça me chante, et surtout quand j'aurais l'inspi. Les premiers temps ça devrait fuser, mais forcément y aura un petit ralentissement quand j'aurais épuiser mes couples favoris. _

_Je crois que tout est dit cette fois, c'est bon. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous me le ferez savoir_

_bye!_

* * *

**Les contes de fées n'existent pas à Poudlard**

_oOo Pansy oOo_

Les premiers soleils, le mois de Mai, Poudlard. Pansy n'aimait pas trop le soleil. Elle était toujours obligé de se badigeonner de crème pour ne pas devenir rouge comme une écrevisse. Pansy n'aimait pas le mois de Mai. Le printemps, saison des amours, ça la faisait gerber. Pansy n'aimait pas Poudlard. Trop de règles, trop de leçons trop dures à connaître par coeur, trop de gens qui ne méritaient même pas qu'elle les regarde. En fait, Pansy n'aimait pas grand chose. Si, elle s'aimait elle, et c'était déjà bien. Elle aimait ses tenues, sa façon de se coiffer, de rire, de parler, elle aimait cet air insolent qu'elle mettait si bien en scène. Pansy aimait le paraître, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être. Elle avait un rang à tenir, une réputation à construire, et sa personnalité n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. A côté d'elle, sur un des bancs du Parc, Crabbe et Goyle riaient à gorges déployées. Eux, ils étaient. Naturels, insouciants, peu importe que toute la classe se moque d'eux. Elle, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter ça. Elle avait besoin de voir l'admiration dans le regard des autres, et elle ne la voyait pas assez à son goût.

La tête de Draco pesait sur ses cuisses. Elle lui comprimait les muscles. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Pansy aurait supporté n'importe quoi pour Draco. D'une main fragile, elle caressait ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux platine. Elle les adorait. Elle adorait tout, chez Draco. Ses moues boudeuses, ses caprices de star, son attitude nonchalante, sa façon de toujours chercher la merde avec les Gryffondors. Si Pansy avait été un garçon, elle aurait aimé être Draco Malfoy. Il sortait de l'entraînement de Quidditch, il était fatigué, il avait besoin de caresses, de faire une sieste en plein air. Pansy avait mis une demi-heure pour se préparer, pour le retrouver après l'entraînement. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas fait de compliment. Draco ne faisait jamais de compliment. De temps en temps, dans les couloirs, devant tout le monde, il criait "Hé, Parkinson, tu sais que tu as un beau cul ?!", mais Pansy ne prenait pas ça comme un compliment. C'était plutôt sa façon à lui de montrer à tous qu'elle lui appartenait. Et c'était vrai.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensent, Pansy et Draco s'étaient rencontrés peu de temps avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Les parents de Pansy n'allaient que très peu souvent aux soirées mondaines organisées par les Sang-Pur. Ils étaient pantouflards, ses parents, et Pansy s'était ennuyée, pendant son enfance. Sans frère ni soeur, elle n'avait que ses jouets, à qui parler, et ils étaient toujours d'accord avec elle. Pansy n'a jamais aimé les disputes, de toute façon, alors c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Pour rien au monde elle ne se serait mis en désaccord avec qui que ce soit. Même pas avec ce connard de Potter et ses amis. Elle préférait faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, c'était plus simple. Elle était pratique, Pansy, parce qu'elle disait toujours oui. Surtout à Draco. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le contredire, encore moins faire naître un conflit entre eux. Alors elle se taisait. C'était peut-être pour ça que Draco n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Trop prévisible, pas assez de caractère... Elle imaginait toutes les raisons du monde pour s'expliquer cette absence d'amour.

Parce qu'encore plus qu'elle-même, Pansy aimait Draco. Ô, elle ne l'avait pas aimé tout de suite, non. Au début, elle le trouvait chiant et prétentieux, mais ils n'étaient que des gosses. Maintenant elle le trouve séduisant, charmeur, drôle, intelligent, et toutes ces conneries que les filles disent à propos des garçons qu'elles aiment. Ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne personne à aimer, mais Pansy n'y pouvait rien. Alors elle se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux, de lui faire des massages, d'obéir à ses ordres. Après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, comment pouvait-il de pas l'aimer ? Pourquoi ne la prenait-il jamais dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il jamais un mot gentil ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais embrassée ? Mais Pansy ne se torturait plus l'esprit avec ces questions depuis longtemps, elle avait compris. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente de l'école, mais elle n'était pas assez sotte pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se tramait. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la tête de Draco, lui embrassa la tempe, et l'observa quelques secondes. Ses yeux d'acier étaient ouverts, et regardaient un point fixe. L'estomac de Pansy se noua. Elle n'eut presque pas besoin de relever la tête pour comprendre ce que Draco observait avec tant d'ardeur.

Hermione Granger. La sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle était là, à se pavaner au milieu du Parc, pieds nus dans l'herbe. Elle avait enlever les chaussures et les chaussettes de son uniforme, et défait sa cravate. Bon sang de Merlin de merde mais que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Elle avait un visage sans éclat, des dents trop longues, une tignasse complètement desséchée, et elle était beaucoup plus grosse que Pansy ! Pour couronner le tout, aucun sang sorcier ne coulait dans ses veines ! Pansy avait déjà pensé à dénoncer ce petit manège aux parents de Malfoy. Il aurait pris une bonne correction, et ça lui aurait sans doute remis les oreilles dans le sens du vent. Mais a quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Pansy pour autant...

Pansy ne pensait pas qu'il se soit réellement passé quelque chose entre Draco et Granger. Il aurait eu trop honte. Il aurait eu trop peur que la rumeur se propage et que cela vienne aux oreilles d'un Serpentard. Il aurait perdu toute crédibilité, toute notoriété au sein de sa maison. Et Draco tenait plus que tout à être la coqueluche des Serpentards, Pansy le savait bien. Et puis cette petite enflure de Granger était bien trop coincée ! Depuis des années qu'elle traînait avec Weasmoche et le petit pote Potter, elle ne s'en était même pas tapé un ! Pansy imaginait bien que pour elle, embrasser Draco Malfoy revenait à vendre son âme au diable. Tant mieux, reste loin de sa bouche petite traînée, ou je serais obligée de te refaire le portrait !

Non, Pansy pensait plutôt que pour Draco, Hermione était une sorte de fantasme, une intouchable. Draco pouvait tout avoir, alors ça lui faisait forcément du bien de courir après quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais attraper. Ca mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie. Mais Pansy ne perdait pas espoir. Rien n'était encore joué, ils étaient encore jeunes. Bientôt, ils quitteraient Poudlard, et il y aurait sûrement une guerre. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe sera vite oubliée lorsque Draco devra servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera même morte. Mais Pansy, elle, sera toujours là, à ses côtés. Elle l'encouragera, l'aidera, le consolera. Et s'il le faudrait, elle se montrerait plus ardente, plus impatiente. Un jour ou l'autre, à l'usure, elle y arrivera. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa raison de vivre.

* * *

_oOo Draco oOo_

Couloirs de quatrième étage, cinquième année à Poudlard. Il était une heure du matin, je crois. Je faisais une ronde, tranquille. Comme d'habitude. Je me rappelle plus trop à quoi je pensais, à ce moment-là. Peu importe, c'est pas très important en fait. La seule chose que je me rappelle de ces rondes, c'est que je les adorais. Se balader la nuit, dans le silence de Poudlard. Mes chaussures de cuir claquaient en rythme sur le marbre, le bruit de ma respiration résonnait dans ces grands espaces vides. C'était reposant, ça me changeait du brouhaha de la grande salle et des effusions du stade. Souvent, je ne respectais pas le parcours prévu. Je préférais aller où bon me semblait, profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, ça ne m'intéressait pas trop de choper des gamins hors-la-loi. Ô bien sûr, je m'amusais à leur coller la frousse de leur vie quand je tombais sur des téméraires, encore plus quand c'était des Gryffondors, mais je préférais ma petite tranquillité.

Ce jour là, je suis tombé sur Granger. On n'est pas sensé se croiser, pendant nos rondes, mais vu que j'allais un peu n'importe où, ça devait bien arriver. Comme d'habitude, elle a commencé à me sermonner, sur tout et sur rien. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?" "Tu devrais pas être dans le Parc à cette heure-ci ?" "Tu vas continuer à m'insulter longtemps ?" "Tu trouves ça malin ?". Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me mettre les nerfs, cette pimbêche ! Mais sur le coup, j'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre que de sourire. Je la trouvais plutôt mignonne, en fait. Pas mignonne dans le sens habituel, mais cette façon d'être surexcitée, de me pointer du doigt et de rougir. Une toute petite chose comme elle, en train de me réprimander, c'était plutôt marrant. Et puis c'était la nuit, personne ne pouvait me voir, alors je m'en foutais. Je me suis mis à rire. Elle a fait sa tête habituelle, cette espèce de moue condescendante insupportable. Mais ce soir là rien ne pouvait y faire, j'avais juste envie de rire.

Comme pour se préparer à combattre, elle s'était attaché les cheveux en une espèce de chignon informe. C'était plutôt horrible, mais je n'y ai pas fait trop attention. C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je la taquine, que je l'insulte. C'était un jeu qu'on jouait depuis cinq ans, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Elle a eu droit à tout, cette soirée là : "Sang de Bourbe" "Coincée" "Morue" "Dis moi Granger, ça te fait pas mal ? - Quoi ? Le balai que t'as dans le cul ?" Ca ne l'a pas fait rire. Ca ne la fait jamais rire, même quand c'est drôle. Elle n'arrive pas à se détendre. Comme toujours, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes, et mon estomac s'est retourné. J'ai beau faire le malin, j'aime pas tellement faire du mal au gens. Elle s'est approchée de moi, et m'a collé le bout de sa baguette sur le ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Granger, c'est ridicule !

- C'est toi qui est ridicule, Malfoy ! Arrête ton cinéma d'apprenti mangemort et trouves-toi ta propre personnalité.

Et vlan, crochet du gauche. Elle m'a bien eu, sur ce coup là. J'ai arrêté de sourire, une vague de chaleur s'est déclenché dans mon abdomen. Excitation, colère, envie de faire mal... Je n'ai pas su reconnaitre ce que c'était. Maintenant, je sais. L'envie d'elle, pour la première fois. Si on m'avait dit ça, je me serais giflé moi-même, mais maintenant je n'y peux plus rien. Je l'ai attrapé par le poignet et je l'ai menacé, ce que je savais faire de mieux. Ses grands yeux se sont encore agrandis. Ils avaient une couleur banale, marron. Mais c'était un joli marron, comme un bon chocolat chaud au mois de Janvier. C'était humain, rassurant. Elle paraissait encore plus petite, quand elle avait peur. Parce que quelque part, même si la courageuse Gryffondor ne voulait pas le montrer, je l'intimidais, je le savais. Notre joute verbale s'est stoppée net. Ce n'était plus qu'un combat de chien de faïence. Elle soutenait mon regard aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais j'avais toute l'assurance de mon côté.

J'ai souris de nouveau. Elle regonflait mon égo, et c'était assez rare, de sa part. C'est inattendu de ma part, je sais, mais je n'aime pas trop les gens qui me flatte. C'est trop facile. Je préfère les défis, les interdits, le bonheur de transgresser les règles et de forcer le passage pour se faire aimer. Granger était parfaite, pour ça. A ce moment là, j'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de furtif, de presque imperceptible. Comme un feu de paille. J'ai pris ça pour du désir. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore ce que c'était vraiment, mais je me suis toujours convaincu qu'elle avait envie de moi. C'était plus agréable. Je l'ai fixé quelques secondes, plus comme un ennemi, mais comme un prédateur. Non, elle ne ressemblait à rien, mais oui, j'avais envie de tenter le truc.

Alors j'ai attrapé ses cheveux, sous son chignon. Elle a hoqueté, croyant surement que j'allais lui mettre un coup de tête ou un truc comme ça, et j'ai entendu sa baguette tomber par terre. Super réflexe, Madame la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait rien d'une femme, et pourtant, tout d'un coup, je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait tout. Tout ce qu'il me fallait. Sa timidité, ses grands yeux pleureurs, ses airs de maîtresse d'école... Ca me faisait rire, ça me rendait paisible, une sensation presque inconnue. C'était sûrement la personne la plus naturelle que je connaissais, et ça me faisait du bien. J'ai arrêté de la regarder, j'en avais bien assez vu. Il fallait que j'agisse, avant qu'elle fuit, avant que ce moment (qui ne se reproduirait surement jamais) me file entre les doigts, avant que je sois seul, à nouveau.

J'ai collé mes lèvres aux siennes, sans douceur, sans concession. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi, rien qu'à moi. Comme une esclave, que je pourrais manier à ma guise, torturer, j'aurais voulu lacérer sa peau et son âme. Mais à peine nos bouches se touchèrent que toute ma colère se transformait en pâte à modeler. J'avais chaud et froid à la fois, mon pouls s'est accélérer quand j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon torse. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, j'aurais pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, arrêter de respirer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai lâché ses cheveux, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, et quand on s'est séparé, j'étais haletant. C'est là que la merde a commencé.

Plus d'an plus tard, je suis dans le Parc. Je viens de sortir de l'entrainement, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la salle commune. Il fait trop beau, trop chaud, pour aller s'enfermé dans les cachots. Je suis allongé sur un des bancs, la tête posée sur les genoux de Pansy. Elle me caresse les cheveux. Sur le banc d'à côté, Goyle et Crabbe se chamaillent, comme d'habitude. Et comme si c'était fait exprès, comme si je n'avais pas droit à un moment de répit, Granger et ses potes débarquent. Ils s'installent dans l'herbe, des sourires joyeux flottant sur leurs lèvres. Comme pour me narguer, comme pour me faire chier. Elle se débarrasse de ses chaussettes règlementaires avec ce côté précieux qui me met les nerfs à fleur de peau.

J'aimerais me lever, partir, regarder ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas. Elle ne m'a même pas remarqué, et moi je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. On ne s'est pas reparlé seul à seul depuis le baiser. Ce soir là elle s'est enfui comme une voleuse, comme je m'y attendais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en a pensé. Je ne sais même pas si elle y a pensé. Peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement heureuse, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi, qu'elle est bien comme ça. Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne peux pas croire que je me meurs d'elle, et qu'elle ne ressente rien. C'est impossible. Ca n'arrive pas, pas à moi, pas à un Malfoy. Et pourtant... Peu importe, de toute façon. A Poudlard, les contes de fées n'existent pas. Je suis ce que je suis, elle est ce qu'elle est, et on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Dans une autre vie, peut-être.

* * *

_oOo Hermione oOo_

Je suis Hermione Granger. Bientôt une des sorcières les plus connues de tous les temps. Ô, je ne viens pas du futur, pas besoin, je le sais déjà. Meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter, qui participe, et occupe même une place clé, dans toutes ses aventures... Si on gagne la guerre (et on va la gagner), je n'en sortirai que morte, ou célèbre. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus simple. Je choisirai sans doute sur le moment, si le destin ne le fait pas pour moi. Je suis déjà assez reconnue, à Poudlard. Surtout parce que je suis une des meilleures élèves de l'école, alors que je suis une fille de moldus. Cette discrimination positive m'agace un peu, mais je mérite ces louanges, je travaille d'arrache pied pour cela depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre, à l'âge de dix ans. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous réciter ma biographie, vous la connaissez sûrement.

En fait, pour faire simple, disons que j'ai tout pour être heureuse. Mes parents sont gentils, nous n'avons jamais été dans le besoin, je me suis fait des amis, qui sont des gens bien, je réussis dans mes études, j'ai de l'avenir. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus belle fille de l'école, mais je ne suis certainement pas la plus moche non plus. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout ? Bien sûr que non, ce serait trop beau. Quelque part dans ma tête, une petite question me chante sa rengaine, jour après jour, depuis des mois. "Et Draco, dans tout ça ?". Oui, je sais, vous vous demandez ce qu'il fait là, celui-là. L'ennemi toujours d'Harry Potter et ses amis. Mais la question se pose. Elle se pose parce qu'il y a quatorze mois de ça, une nuit, dans un couloir, Draco m'a embrassé. Gentiment, tendrement, presque amoureusement je dirais. Je divague.

- Hermione mais t'es cinglé ! S'il apprend ça, mon frère va juste se lancer un Avada à lui-même ! Avait dit Ginny.

Je sais bien qu'elle a raison. Personne ne comprendrait, même pas moi. Trop de temps je l'ai haïs au plus profond de moi. Mais de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, et je crois que je l'ai franchis ce soir là. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai cru que c'était de la tension. Quelque chose de sensuel, de sexuel, qui passerait. Mais ce n'est jamais passé. Je crois bien que ça ne passera jamais. C'est comme avoir une folle envie de cheeseburger, et que McDo fasse faillite. C'est comme être en maillot, sur la plage, en plein hiver. Le soleil est là, mais il est trop pâle, trop loin. Ca ne suffira jamais. Car être ensemble, ça n'est pas possible, et être séparés, c'est insupportable.

J'en ai assez de ces foutus lois et de ce foutu monde sorcier, tellement rigide qu'il vit encore comme au dix-huitième siècle. Moi, la fille de la rue, la moins que rien, je n'ai pas droit au beau et noble Draco. J'aimerais bafouer toutes ces règles, lui sauter au cou, et crier à tout ce monde comme je l'emmerde. Mais je ne fais rien de tout ça. Parce que moi je ne crains rien, mais Draco, lui, risque gros. Sa famille, sa fortune, son avenir. Pour quoi ? Pour moi ? Laissez moi rire. Même s'il crevait d'amour pour moi, Malfoy ne renierait jamais sa famille ni ses amis pour une fille.

Pourtant, je l'ai bien senti, lorsqu'il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai vu dans son regard, je l'ai senti quand il m'a touché, et même à sa façon de m'embrasser. Ca n'était pas que de l'envie, ça n'était pas que pressé. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond que de la haine. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire de l'amour, mais pas loin. Peut-être que lui aussi, il s'en était aperçu ce soir là. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait pensé bien avant ça. Je n'en saurais sûrement jamais rien. Cette situation ne se reproduira sans doute jamais. Bientôt, quand la guerre sera déclarée pour de bon, nous nous battrons l'un contre l'autre, et il sera trop tard. Car quelque soit le vainqueur, aucun d'entre nous ne s'abaissera à céder après avoir été vaincu. La magie sera rompue, il n'y aura plus d'espoir.

Et je me sens comme déchirée, comme la moitié de moi-même. Car une partie de moi est folle de lui, et elle voudrait le toucher, l'embrasser, même si ce ne serait qu'un regret, même si ce ne serait qu'une relation sans avenir. Et une autre partie de moi, la bonne, sait que je ne fais que me torturer. Ca ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter. Ca ne serait pas assez pour tarir nos soifs, mais déjà trop pour garder les pieds sur terre. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne peux pas trahir Harry, l'Ordre, Dumbledore, et je peux encore moins offrir mon corps à un fils de mangemort, moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je suis dans le Parc, à papoter avec Harry et Ron. Faisant bonne figure. Comme si de rien n'était. Alors que je sens son regard me brûler le dos. J'ai envie de me retourner, de lui sourire, de lui faire un signe. Mais c'est inutile. Personne ne comprendrait. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu la main de Pansy sur sa tête. Je voudrais lui arracher ses doigts manucurés un à un. Mais ça non plus, je ne peux pas le faire. Il ne me reste qu'à rêver à lui, à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie, à ce que nous aurions pu construire, si nous avions été d'autres. Voilà, il ne me reste que l'imaginaire. Et l'attente. L'attente qu'un jour, sûrement dans quelques années, lorsque je me serai résolu à me bâtir une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux plans, je l'oublie. Si c'est possible.


End file.
